1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radar systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available radar systems typically require expensive bulky components that limit the applications wherein such systems can be deployed. Furthermore, each application of radar technology often requires different processing algorithms. What is needed is a combination of algorithms and methodologies that can be applied to a wide variety of applications using compact lower cost components.